The present disclosure is related to the field of mechanical ventilation. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to connectors for use in mechanical ventilation.
Mechanical ventilation is a therapeutic technique commonly used in critical care medical settings whereby the physical acts of inspiration and expiration by a patient are performed or assisted by a mechanical device, namely, a ventilator.
The ventilator delivers medical gas to the patient through a breathing circuit. The medical gas delivered to the patient may include, but is not limited to, air. Additionally, the medical gas may be enriched with oxygen or other gases in order to meet specific therapeutic requirements of the patient.
In some settings, an anesthesia delivery device may be used in parallel with, connected to, or integrated with the ventilator such as to deliver vaporized anesthetic agents to the patient to provide anesthesia therapy.